


For The Dreaming

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on a drabble request: “Can you do one where after the events of Ragnarok Loki and Thor are searching the nine worlds for a place to build New Asgard and they stop in Vanaheim in hopes that they might rebuild there and Loki meets a long lost love who he thought died but had actually fled because of one reason or another. As night falls she takes Thor and Loki to her home which is just a cave or something and she and Loki start reconnecting & Loki could tentatively start singing “For the Dancing and the Dreaming”?”Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	For The Dreaming

The ship was flying through the space with the illusion of silence. Standing on the bridge, the endless cosmos felt almost surreal.

“I didn’t think you’d still be up at this hour,” Thor heard a familiar voice behind his back. It didn’t surprise him anymore. Loki has always had a thing for sneaking around soundlessly.

“It’s hard to get used to measuring time differently here,” Thor answered, sipping from his glass. The pilot’s chair didn’t feel as comfortable as it used to just a few weeks ago. Now every time he sat, it reminded him that from now on, his decisions were binding and would direct them to a new home. Or so it should be.

Loki stepped forward, standing on his brother’s left and looking through the glass. The stars and galaxies were lighting up the darkness, but it was difficult to forget that it was still the void.

“You should get some rest.”

Thor raised an eyebrow.

“Since when do you worry so much about my well-being, brother?”

“Maybe since you are the one to lead the Asgardians to our new home? It’s for the best if you show them you are well rested and can calm their hearts.”

“You sound like it’s that easy.”

“Don’t I also sound like I offer help?”

Thor sighed.

“I don’t think using your magic tricks now would give me much help, even by putting me to sleep.”

Loki shrugged, not feeling offended. Thor had never been a big fan of magic and Loki’s tricks in their childhood had probably been a big part in that.

“I was recently thinking about Vanaheim,” Thor suddenly said, taking another sip. “What do you think about it?”

“Vanaheim?” Loki frowned. “As a place to stay? It’s not the safest world based on what we know…”

“That was a long time ago,” Thor looked up at him. “We haven’t been there for years, maybe it’s no longer devastated and dangerous? And don’t forget that we still have an army on the ship, getting bored and fat.”

Loki wasn’t fond of Thor’s idea, but he understood they were lacking options.

“Maybe we should check it out first?” he suggested.

“We?” Thor smirked.

“You know, to have a nice walk at least. The ship is big, but it’s nothing compared to an open field with natural air.”

“Sure it is.”

*

The strong wind was pushing them back with an almost human force. Vanaheim has never been a nice world, but seeing the greying sky and heavy clouds sending deep shadows over the hard ground didn’t look appealing.

Loki tried to shield his eyes from the wind.

“Maybe it’s the season’s fault?” he yelled to Thor, trying to be loud enough to be heard.

“Have you ever seen nice weather in Vanaheim?” Thor yelled back, struggling to move forward. “Ever since the war I haven’t. That’s why no one wants to stay here.”

Loki clenched his jaw, casting a glance around the area. He was being pelted with dirt and small stones, annoying him quickly.

“Maybe we should stay there,” Loki pointed finger at one of the dark caves on the far right. “The wind can’t be so strong all the time.”

“You surely stayed at the library during the war,” Thor laughed, but started moving in that direction. “We should be happy there is no storm yet.”

“Since when are you afraid of a storm?”

“Since Vanaheim.”

They gasped in relief once the strong walls of the cave guarded them from the wind. The sky darkened and the temperature grew lower. Thor rubbed his hands together, trying to generate some heat.

“This place is a bloody mistake,” he cursed.

“Well, it’s not like we have a better option for now…” Loki started, but frowned.

He swung a dagger into what seemed like another part of the wall. The dagger froze mid-air. Without any sound made, a hand materialised and then the rest of a body tucked in many layers of clothing. Thor got up, ready to fight the opponent.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Don’t you dare say you don’t recognize me…”

The woman uncovered her face. Thor jumped toward her in a moment with a loud laugh and hugged her tightly, almost dancing in the cave.

“Loki! Look, who this is-…” Thor finally stopped, looking over his shoulder.

His brother froze, looking like a statue. His blank gaze didn’t leave the woman for a second. Thor slowly put her onto the ground again.

“How did you…” was all Loki managed to mutter, completely shocked.

A smile on woman’s face faded. She shook her head.

“This is not the best place to talk, it’s gonna rain soon and the water will pour down here. Let’s go to my place,” she said, covering her face once again before marching outside.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Thor patted Loki’s arm, shaking him slightly.

“I did.”

“Yeah, I get it. I thought she was dead too,” Thor smiled. “But I knew she wasn’t that easy to kill.”

Loki nodded before following his steps. The wind grew even stronger and a deep rumble of thunder rolled over in the distance. Thor looked over his shoulder involuntarily, remembering the last time he experienced that wilderness. He quickened his pace.

They soon found the place where the woman seemed to have lived for some time now. It was primal and basic, but at least safe from the weather and frigid air outside.

Thor walked over to the fireplace to start it. Loki flitted after the woman to the other end of the room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, barely audible. The woman took off her coat.

“This is not the question you want to ask me.”

Loki bit his lip, looking at his brother. Thor didn’t seem to notice them, looking for a proper-sized log of wood and something to light it up.

“You’re right,” Loki took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you…”

“…contact you?” The woman threw out the coat, for the first time showing anger. “How was I supposed to meet a corpse?”

Loki sighed, remembering the trick he used after the attack of Malekith.

“We both know I had every right to go after him and all of his kind,” the woman continued. “I had to leave Asgard. I had to be sure that none of them were alive…”

Loki smirked. He didn’t expect anything else from her, not after all those years they’d spent together. Something inside of him burned, reminding him of what he thought he’d lost forever after he, as Odin, couldn’t find any trace of her after the Dark Elves were defeated.

The wind sounded distant and harmless. He smiled.

“Doesn’t it bring back any memories?” he asked her, already knowing the answer.

“I still miss that cottage,” she admitted. Her face softened. “…No scorching sun, Nor freezing cold…”

“…will stop me on my journey,” Loki picked up an old song Frigga used to sing when he was a child.

“FINALLY!”

They both jumped. Thor smiled proudly, watching the fire growing bigger and bigger.

“You’re gonna burn my house down, you idiot!”

The woman rushed to him, cursing under her breath. Loki let out a gasp. It was good not to have everything lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It's an old fic, but I hope it's not the worst.  
> You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
